Captain America
|shorts = Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (cameo) |shows = The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Ultimate Spider-Man Avengers Assemble Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Guardians of the Galaxy Spider-Man |games = Marvel Ultimate Alliance ''Disney INFINITY'' series Marvel: Avengers Alliance Marvel vs. Capcom series Marvel: Contest of Champions Marvel Tsum Tsum |rides = Iron Man Experience (poster) |voice = Brian Bloom (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Roger Craig Smith Chris Cox (Ultimate Spider-Man; briefly) Matthew Mercer (Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight) Michael Daingerfield (Marvel Super Hero Adventures) |actor = Chris Evans |inspiration = Captain America from the Marvel Comics |fullname = Steven Grant Rogers |alias = |personality = Heroic, brave, courageous, selfless, humble, stubborn, fearless, good-hearted, patriotic, assertive, generous, nice |appearance = Slender, muscular, fair skin, blond hair, blue eyes |occupation = Soldier (formerly) Captain Superhero Leader of the Avengers Grief Counselor |alignment = Good |affiliations = Avengers US Army Howling Commandos Strategic Operations Command Center S.H.I.E.L.D. |goal = To protect the world |home = New York City |family = (wife) Harrison Carter † (father-in-law) Amanda Carter † (mother-in-law) Michael Carter † (brother-in-law)}} |friends = Iron Man, Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Howard Stark, Sharon Carter, War Machine, Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, Black Panther, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Doctor Strange, Loki, Wasp, Captain Marvel, Gamora, Groot, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Nebula |enemies = Red Skull, Arnim Zola, Whiplash, Loki (formerly), Baron Strucker, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow, Winter Soldier (formerly), Chitauri, Quicksilver (formerly), Ultron, Scarlet Witch (formerly), Baron Zemo, Thanos, Black Panther (formerly) |likes = Freedom, peace, justice, his friends, protecting his friends, hot dogs, french fries, carrot cake, champagne |dislikes = Corruption, war, evil, not being taken seriously, oppression, his past self, bad language, his parents death |powers = The Super Soldier Serum enhanced Rogers' mind and body to the peak of human efficiency |weapons = Vibranium-alloy shield Mjolnir (formerly) |fate = Attends Tony Stark's funeral and then returns the Infinity Stones to his original timelines and decides to continue his life |quote = "Every bond is a bullet in the gun of your best man." "I understood that reference!" "Language!" "Avengers! Assemble..." }}Captain America (real name Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers) is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He debuted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger, and had since been one of the two overall main protagonists of the MCU’s Infinity Saga, alongside Iron Man. He is the eponymous main protagonist of the Captain America films, and one of the main protagonists of the four Avengers films. Captain America is a super-soldier from World War II who was frozen in ice for 70 years and thawed out in present day, where he resumed his heroic duties. An idealistic hero, Captain America advocates for freedom and justice, as the leader and one of the founding members of the superhero team, the Avengers. After becoming a fugitive from the authorities, he becomes known as Nomad. Five years after the Infinity War, Captain America rejoins the Avengers to undo the Decimation by travelling back in time to collect the Infinity Stones. They were successful in undoing the Decimation and managed to defeat an alternate version of Thanos and his armies. After the deaths of Black Widow and Iron Man, Captain America travelled back in time to return all of the Infinity Stones to their proper places in time. However, instead of returning to the present, Captain America stayed in the past so he could live out the rest of his life with the woman he loves, Peggy Carter. He then names Sam Wilson his successor by giving him his shield. Captain America was created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon. Background Personality Of all the characters in the MCU, Captain America is the purest of heart. He is defined by his strong courage and righteousness.He is even worthy to wield Mjölnir and Stormbreaker. Steve has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Steve was saddened by losing so much from his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Rogers is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgment for his deeds. What separates Steve from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve is an extremely dedicated person. Despite being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in the Army during World War II. Steve tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire the American soldiers and support the American war effort by starring in U.S. propaganda. When he heard that the 107th battalion, including Bucky, was captured in a nearby HYDRA facility, Steve disobeyed his superior's orders and went behind enemy lines in a seeming suicide mission and rescued them. Steve finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats or powerful beings like Loki. A true hero, Steve will even sacrifice himself to protect others. Steve is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Steve knows full well that war has it's casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. Steve once had to tell Natasha Romanoff to close the Chitauri portal, despite Stark not being out yet. Steve was also willing to fight his best friend Bucky Barnes when the latter was preventing Steve from saving over three million innocent lives. Despite this, Steve will always prioritize civilian lives; for example, Steve would not abandon Novi Grad until all of it's citizens were evacuated, even when Ultron was planning on smashing the city to the ground to create more damage to Earth. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri Invasion, Steve has demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers and the undying loyalty of his Howling Commandos. Steve's extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Steve focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the streets while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Even when outnumbered by the forces of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was able to get Wilson, Hill, Romanoff and even Fury, along with the loyal agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight back against HYDRA and stop Project Insight from being achieved. As a result, Steve dealt HYDRA their first devastating blow in decades, since he fought against them in World War II. Steve's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a gray morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. However, despite their differences, they both respect each other, work well together and have even formed a friendship. Steve's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, however, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. After realizing the Winter Soldier was his long thought to be dead best friend Bucky, he only fought him to disable HYDRA's Helicarriers. However, once the Helicarriers were destroyed, he immediately stopped fighting the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reason with him and help him remember their friendship. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Although he eventually met both Peggy and Bucky, Steve was still a "man out of time". However, after the battle against Ultron, Steve finally realized that he was no longer the man he was before he was frozen. Hence, Steve decided to focus his life on just helping people, taking a permanent role as the leader of the second incarnation of the Avengers. Powers and abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' The Super Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced Steve's physical and mental attributes to the peak of human efficiency. He possesses enhanced intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as accelerated healing factor. As a result of the Super Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The SSS is definite, meaning if he decided to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his enhanced abilities would weaken and maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. **'Enhanced Strength:' Steve's physical strength is enhanced to considerable superhuman levels. In Captain America: Civil War, he was able to exert his strength to stop a moving helicopter with one hand. **'Enhanced Speed:' Steve's speed is enhanced to the levels that are greater than any Olympic class runners in the world. While jogging, he ran for 13 miles in 30 minutes as stated by Sam Wilson, resulting his warm-up speed at approximated 28 mph (which is as fast as Usain Bolt's top speed). In Avengers: Infinity War, he was able to run at near equal speeds with Black Panther who can run as fast as a zebra while running towards the Outriders. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. **'Enhanced Agility:' Steve's agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he was able to leap from his apartment building to the next building at longer distance. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' Steve's reflexes is beyond the limits of the Olympic-level athletes. He can dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. **'Enhanced Durability:' Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He withstand getting punched by Winter Soldier's bionic arm multiple times. **'Enhanced Healing Factor:' Steve's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than any normal human. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases, and disorders, also Steve cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, due to this accelerated healing factor of his; Steve has extensively healthy perfect cells. **'Enhanced Intelligence:' After been injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Steve's intelligence is enhanced. He can rapidly come up with the most effective strategies and tactics to defeat his enemies; this is one of the reasons why he is such a great tactician and leader. ***'Enhanced Senses:' Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are enhanced to the peak of human potential. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he was able to track the sweat tipping from a man's face showing signs of danger. **'Enhanced Longevity:' Since been injected with the Super Soldier Serum; Steve's aging has completely stopped, due to rapid regeneration of extensively healthy perfect cells. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Steve is highly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He mastered several forms of unarmed combat disciplines and well versed in American boxing, kickboxing, Judo, Wushu, Jujitsu and few other martial arts. While the majority of the instructors' curricula were simplified for training the Allied Forces, it is possible that they trained Steve in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his awakening by the Avengers. As a result, Steve is one of the best fighters in the world, rivaled only by his best friend, Winter Soldier and Black Panther. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Steve's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Steve can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Tactician:' Steve is an accomplished tactician. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Steve is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, and decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles, and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Acrobat:' Steve's years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. *'Professional Sketch Artist:' Steve has a great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. *'Expert Marksman:' Steve can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Steve does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations, he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knives, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces, clubs, and even firearms. *'Bilingual:' Steve is capable of fluently speaking English and French. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he communicate with George Batroc while speaking French. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Steve is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. *'Stealth:' Steve was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveillance. Equipment *'Captain America uniform:' As Captain America, Steve wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of kevlar, nomex, and lightweight titanium. The suit also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper, and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Utility Belt:' Steve wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated bandages, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and antidotes for some toxins) and others. *'Avengers Identicard:' Steve holds an Avengers Identicard that identifies him as a member of the Avengers and grants him the associated privileges. *'Captain America's Shield:' Rogers' primary weapon is his concave disk shield. The shield is about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center, constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The vibranium composition allows the shield to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry cannot even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstood Iron Man's repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. The vibranium in the shield also enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. At the end of the Avengers Civil War, Rogers surrendered the shield to Tony Stark acknowledging that Howard Stark had made it and he had proven unworthy of it. However, its durability was finally put to the limit when fighting Thanos; after repeated strikes from the titan's double-blade, combined with Thanos's immense strength, eventually broke it in half. Former Equipment * Wakandan Shields: In Avengers: Infinity War, Rogers was given two-handed shields in Wakanda, capable of collapsing to be smaller and used as gauntlets for punching. The shield's points are incredibly sharp, creating an offensive weapon, being able to pierce the skin of Outriders. He used them to go against Thanos himself, even managing to strike him three times in quick succession. Appearances ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Steve Rogers starts out as a visibly weak, small man with many health problems. However, he wants to join the army, but they keep denying him because of these health issues. Despite the fact that it was illegal to lie on enlistment forms, he kept lying about where he was from on each of the five tries. Later on, when he went to watch a movie, there was an advertisement about helping out in the war, and a thuggish man in the movie theater was annoyed by the commercial. Steve told him to show some respect, and this became his one-way ticket to being assaulted. He is dragged into the back alley behind the theater and is bullied, only for his friend Bucky to arrive and save him, then invites him to a double date. When asked where they were going, Bucky replied, "to the future". However, Steve spent the whole date distracted and decided to enlist in the military again. Bucky caught him but did not stop him. Before Bucky went away with the two ladies, Steve asked him to not win the war without him. This conversation was overheard by Dr. Abraham Erskine, who went in to see Rogers. After a conversation between the two, Dr. Erskine approves Rogers. Rogers then goes to training camp, often being bullied by another stronger soldier. But despite being the weaker of the group, he is shown to be the one to think outside the box, as shown when the others were unable to climb up and get the flag, Rogers simply dismantled the pole, and grabbed the flag. He was also shown to be the bravest and the most selfless, for when the colonel throws a dummy grenade, Steve was willing to sacrifice himself to muffle the explosion. For these reasons, he was chosen. He is then injected with Erskine's super soldier formula, and exposed to "vita-rays". The result was a taller, muscular, peak-of-human-performance Steve Rogers. Unfortunately, there was a HYDRA spy during the demonstration who killed Dr. Erskine. Rogers then chases the spy down, only to have him crunch a pill and die. However, despite his outstanding performance, the Colonel does not allow him to join in on the war. Steve is then sent to star in propaganda films to raise money for war bonds as Captain America. After a few movies and tours, he is then sent to pick up the spirits of soldiers in the field. The soldiers are a tough audience and request the singing girls. Steve then goes backstage and doodles on how he feels. Agent Carter then shows up and she explains that those soldiers were all that was left of the 107th. Rogers remembers that Bucky was in the 107th, and proceeds to try and find out what happened to him. He finds out that Bucky was captured at best, and decided to go free him and the other prisoners. Agent Carter decides to help him get behind enemy lines with a plane. He successfully frees some of the prisoners and discovers that Bucky was taken somewhere else, to which he goes to find. He found Bucky strapped to a table in a trance. The two friends reunite and Steve catches up Bucky to everything that happened. While escaping with Bucky, he comes across the Red Skull and realizes he was the one who tried Erskine's formula first. However, Red Skull gets away. Meanwhile back at the camp, the Colonel decides to deem Steve Rogers dead, but before he can sign the papers, the rescued prisoners march into camp. Bucky enthusiastically yelled, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" and everyone cheers. Rogers is then finally accepted into the army, and he pointed out all the Hydra bases on a map. The Colonel tells him that he is going to be the one to wipe them out. Captain America then goes to recruit his crew, "The Howling Commandos" and asks Howard Stark to make his uniform similar to his performance one. Rogers also finally picks out his signature shield. Captain America, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos proceed to take out all of Skull's bases. One day they found out that Red Skull's lead scientist is going to be transported on a train, and they go on a mission to capture him. However, due to an unfortunate series of events, Bucky falls off of the train and down the valley to his "death". The mission is, however, a success and they capture Dr. Zola. After an interrogation by the Colonel, they discover where Red Skull is. Captain America then goes to infiltrate Skull's fort. However, Skull escapes into a plane and begins to take off. Captain America manages to sneak onto the plane just before it takes off, although not without a good luck kiss from Agent Carter. While there he fought some HYDRA enforcers and then takes on the Skull himself. He fights with Red Skull, but during the middle of the fight, the Tesseract opens a portal that banishes Red Skull to Vormir. Captain America then takes the controls. He contacts Peggy, who tries to get him a safe landing site. Captain America tells her though that he's too close and that he's going too fast, so he has to crash-land into the water. Peggy then has one last conversation with him to comfort him until he crashed, marking a date with him. He crash-landed the Valkyrie into the ice, which buried him, preserving him in the ice. Seventy years later, a Russian oil team found the frozen ship and Captain America inside it. Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940's environment to try and ease him into what was happening. However, due to the fact that he was at the game that the radio was reporting "live," he realized something was off. He then escapes into a modern New York where he is eventually stopped by Nick Fury, who explains the situation to him. When asked if he was going to be okay, Steve replies, "Yeah ... I just ... I had a date." ''The Avengers A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that the Asgardian mischief-god known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers met with Agent Coulson, a loyal Captain America fanboy, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner, the scientist who attempted to recreate the super-soldier serum but instead created the Hulk. Rogers was given a new uniform and sent to Stuttgart, Germany, where Loki had been sighted. Captain America arrived just in time to battle Loki, but found outmatched and had to be rescued by Iron Man/Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark. While traveling back to the Helicarrier, Thor emerged in an attempt to take Loki back to Asgard, only to end up in a fight with Stark, which Rogers himself broke up. Rogers protected himself from a blow by Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir with his unbreakable shield, ending the fight and forming a truce with the thunder-god. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Stark and Rogers felt a potentially violent friction between the two of them and Rogers found himself taking up a leadership position. Rogers was angered by the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had plans to use the energy of the Tesseract to build weapons as a deterrent against extraterrestrials. As the Avengers became argumentative over how to confront the imprisoned Loki and the differences between them, the Helicarrier was attacked. Rogers helped Stark restart a failed engine. The death of Agent Coulson during Loki's escape and the learning of the Avengers Initiative led Rogers and Stark to make the decision of ending the Avengers association with S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America led the Avengers against the Chitauri invasion of New York and arrested Loki, who had been hindered by the Hulk. Rogers and the other Avengers greeted Thor farewell as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, and knew that the Avengers would form again when this level of a catastrophe was to occur again. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to discover the modern world he was now a part of. ''Thor: The Dark World Loki masquerades as Captain America, during a conversation with Thor, which led to Loki being handcuffed. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the cataclysmic events in New York with The Avengers team, Steve is living a quiet life in Washington, D.C., struggling to adjust to his new life. Cap is first seen running alongside Sam Wilson and adding The Troublemna soundtrack to the list of things he missed out on. Cap, alongside Black Widow and a STRIKE unit, stop the hijacking of the Lemurian Star by Batroc and his terrorist unit. Cap gets appalled about Widow being more concerned about data recovery than the lives at stake. This causes Steve to later have an argument with Nick Fury about security versus freedom. During his free time, Steve visits museums for remembrance about the old days and visits Peggy, who seems to have developed Alzheimer. He also befriends Sam Wilson. Nick Fury, after escaping an attempt on his life, goes to Steve's apartment to warn him about what he has found out, but he is killed by a sniper before he can tell anything. When Rogers talks about it with Alexander Pierce, the latter reveals that seemingly Fury hired Batroc to steal and sell confidential info. After Cap leaves, Pierce orders him to be arrested as he seems to be holding on info about Fury's death. Steve defeats the unit sent to capture him, led by Agent Rumlow and becomes a fugitive. Steve gets Black Widow's help to investigate the truth under Fury's assassination. They find an old S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters where Arnim Zola is, now turned into a computer program. Zola reveals that the world is so chaotic now that people will give up their freedom in exchange for safety, which will allow HYDRA to take over. Then they are hit by a S.H.I.E.L.D. airstrike, but Cap saves Natasha and himself by opening a hatch and covering with his shield. Steve and Natasha go to Sam's house to get a place to hide. After deducing that Agent Jasper Sitwell is also part of HYDRA, they interrogate him and he tells them Zola's algorithm is a program to choose the biggest threats to HYDRA as targets, like Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, or Cap himself, then the targets will be terminated by Helicarriers. When Steve, Sam, and Natasha carry Sitwell in a car, the last one is killed by an assassin who then goes after Black Widow while Cap and Falcon face other HYDRA goons. The assassin shoots Widow in the shoulder, but Rogers fights him, and after unmasking him during the fight, finds out that he's his former friend Bucky Barnes, with no memory of his past. Bucky escapes, and Rumlow arrives with a unit to arrest Cap and his allies. Rogers and company are rescued by Maria Hill and brought to Nick Fury, who faked his death. Cap leads the way to reveal to every remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that S.H.I.E.L.D. is under HYDRA control, but Rumlow manages to launch the Helicarriers. Cap and Falcon manage to disable the Alpha and Bravo helicarriers, but they are intercepted by Barnes in the Charlie Helicarrier. Barnes breaks Falcon's flight harness and Sam must parachute away. On the deck, Cap fights Barnes with reluctance until he manages to disable the Charlie Helicarrier, despite being shot. As the Charlie Helicarrier was being destroyed, Cap managed to remind Barnes who he is before passing out into the water. Barnes brought him to shore, and Cap woke up in the hospital. Avengers: Age of Ultron After the destruction of Project Insight, the Avengers were officially reassembled with Iron Man's financing and Captain America's leadership. The Avengers arrived in Sokovia to take down the last known base of HYDRA and retrieve Loki's scepter. Captain America led the Avengers during the final battle against HYDRA, Rogers thanks to its super-strength was able to defeat several HYDRA soldiers. During the battle, Rogers was attacked by Pietro Maximoff; he was surprised because he had never seen anyone so fast. He also was attacked by Wanda Maximoff before capturing Baron Strucker. With the battle won, Rogers ordered Black Widow lull Hulk. When they returned to Avengers Tower, Maria Hill informed him who were the two people who attacked him in Sokovia. Days later, Rogers attended the party in honor of the victory over HYDRA. He talked to Sam Wilson about possible clues of the whereabouts of Bucky Barnes and also encouraged Bruce Banner to express his feelings to Romanoff. When the party ended, he was one of the Avengers who unsuccessfully tried to lift Thor's Mjolnir. Suddenly, an Ultron arrived and described the Avengers as killers and then proceeded to attack them by Iron Legion. Captain America destroy the last Legionary with Barton's help. The next day, the group met and discussed the events of the night before. After learning the next destination of Ultron, the Avengers went to Salvage Yard to try to stop him. When they arrived at Klaw's ship, Rogers advised Maximoff twin that they had time to leave Ultron, which Wanda sarcastically replied that they would. This encounter led to a fight between the two teams, the Avengers and Ultron's team. During the fight, Scarlet Witch used her powers in Captain America, who could see had been his life with Peggy if he had not been frozen for nearly seventy years. With the team beaten by the unsuccessful mission, Hawkeye took them to a place where they could relax and then out to fight. Upon arrival, he introduces his wife and children to his friends; Hawkeye explained that he asked Fury not to disclose this information to protect his family from possible threats. While the team was talking, Rogers noticed that Thor left the room and asked where he was going; the God of Thunder replied that he would seek answers to his vision. Days later, he was present when Nick Fury encouraged them to stand up and fight against Ultron. Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton went to Seoul, South Korea to steal the synthetic body from Ultron, while Stark and Banner waited in the tower in order to destroy Ultron's new body. Although Barton believed he was no match for Ultron, Captain America fought on equal terms to Ultron. When Ultron was preparing to kill him, he was saved by Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Ultron who decided to leave after learning his real plans. After saving the civilians, Wanda asked him if he destroyed the synthetic body, which he replied that they sent it to Stark to destroy it. She then informed him that Stark sought to use the synthetic body to repair what he had done. When they arrived to Avengers Tower, they discovered that Banner and Stark began uploading J.A.R.V.I.S.' mind into the body. This incident led to a fight between Iron Man and Captain America. Suddenly, Thor arrived and used his Mjolnir to give life to synthetic Android. Rogers asked why he gave birth to the creature, which Thor replied that Stark had a reason since Android was the only one able to defeat Ultron. Minutes later, he witnessed how Vision was worthy to lift Mjolnir. Captain America went to Sokovia with his fellow Avengers, including the new members of the team: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Vision. He fought fiercely against Sentries, while Iron Man and Thor looked for a way that the city doesn't hit against Earth. When Iron Man informed him that they should destroy the city to save Earth, Rogers told Stark would not leave anyone in the city. He was happy when Nick Fury came with the Helicarrier as they would be able to save civilians. Later, Rogers with his teammates protected the core from Ultron and his Sentries. He witnessed when Quicksilver used his body as a shield to protect Hawkeye and a Sokovian child. Having saved every civilian, he and the other Avengers escaped from the city to allow Thor and Iron Man destroy it before colliding against Earth. After Ultron's defeat, Thor and Iron Man Avengers went to New Facility to bid him farewell as they leave the Avengers to return to Asgard and have a normal life respectively. He and Black Widow led the training of New Avengers which consisted of Vision, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and War Machine. Ant-Man After several months trying to locate Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson managed to capture him with a special device. Rogers told Wilson that they would not report this to Stark because they could not trust him. Wilson then told Rogers he knew a guy who could help them. Captain America: Civil War Rogers led Sam, Natasha, and Wanda on a mission in Lagos, Nigeria to apprehend Brock Rumlow. Spider-Man: Homecoming Steve appears in a series of PSAs about being a good athlete and a good person, that get played throughout the movie, and help motivate Spider-Man to become a better hero. The last one plays after the end credits, and serves as a fourth wall gag as Steve chides the audience for staying after the credits. Avengers: Infinity War Steve joins the collective effort to stop Thanos from unleashing the power of the Infinity Gauntlet on the universe. He is among the few Avengers (consisting of the six founding members, as well as Rhodey, Nebula, Rocket, and Ant-Man) who survive Thanos's snap. Captain Marvel Steve appears in the post-credits scene, surveying the mass death and destruction caused by Thanos' fingersnap, when he is suddenly confronted by Captain Marvel. Avengers: Endgame Steve joins the rest of the surviving heroes as they travel back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet. They succeed, and after Hulk/Banner uses the Infinity Gauntlet to undo the snap and bring everyone back to life, Steve joins the rest of the heroes in their fight against Thanos and his army of Chitauri, Outriders and the Black Order. After Thanos and his army are killed, Steve retires from being a superhero and travels back in time to the 40s to live a peaceful life with Peggy Carter. He survives until at least 2023, creating an alternate timeline in the multiverse, as a process. Through unknown means, he returns to the mainstream timeline, in which he gives his shield to Sam in the present day, and dubs him the new Captain America. Spider-Man: Far From Home He is seen at the beginning during a tribute to all those who died in the Infinity War. Video games Disney INFINITY Captain America appears alongside the rest of the Avengers in the ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Avengers Play Set by protecting New York City from Loki and MODOK's Frost Giant forces. He is compatible in the third game, which also has him playable in his The First Avenger form.Disney Interactive Reveals New Disney Infinity 3.0 Figure and Info on Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series Captain America appears as a playable character in the Capcom crossover fighting games Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and was most recently confirmed for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance Captain America is a playable character in ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance who is classified under the Tactician class. He is a regular character that can be unlocked with Command Points. In addition, Captain America had costume variants based on his appearances in The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron. An alternate reality version of the character, known as Knight America, was released exclusively to the game in 2016 for Captain America's 75th anniversary. With this version of the character, the world is technology-deprived after World War II as Captain America dons the title of Knight America and utilizing medieval weapons to battle evil. ''Marvel: Contest of Champions Captain America is a playable character in ''Marvel: Contest of Champions as a Science champion, with two variants of the character. The first variant has Captain America in his regular costume while the second variant is World War II-themed. An alternate version of Captain America, known as Civil Warrior, was an exclusive character to the game that was released in 2016 also to commemorate Captain America's 75th anniversary. The character of Civil Warrior arises from an alternate universe where Captain America defeats Iron Man in the Civil War comic storyline. After feeling guilty about the situation, Captain America decides to take up the mantle of Iron Man while keeping the Captain America theme. Relationships James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier Bucky is Steve's childhood best friend. He often came to Rogers' rescue when the latter got into fights when they were younger. They later served together in the United States military during World War ll. During the war, Bucky fell from a train and was presumed dead, only to come back as the Winter Soldier, and fight his former best friend. After regaining his memories of Steve, they would later fight together in opposition to the Sokovia Accords. Tony Stark/Iron Man Tony is Steve's ally and friend. Despite their vast differences in personality, they clearly respect each other, eventually forming a close friendship; even though they argue quite a lot. Their friendship is strained after the events of Captain America: Civil War, when the truth of what happened to Tony's parents is revealed. Steve sends a letter of apology for everything that had happened, telling Stark that if he ever needed his help, he'd be there; showing Steve's regret of their fight. Stark in turn doesn't hunt down Steve and his friends after he breaks them out of the Raft despite Ross' demands. For the last two years (following the Avengers' Civil War), Steve and Tony have not seen each other or spoken until Avengers: Endgame. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Natasha is Steve's close friend and teammate, becoming friends on their job as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Natasha even tries to set Steve up in dates at one point. Despite siding with Tony Stark over the Sokovia Accords, Natasha allows Steve and Bucky Barnes to escape upon seeing the destruction the battle between the Avengers takes on each other. Sam Wilson/Falcon Sam becomes Steve's friend while they run together, and later recruited as an Avenger. Sam is loyal to Steve, helping Rogers with anything he needs. Peggy Carter Peggy was Steve's superior in the military and eventually became his love interest. Peggy showed great amounts of faith in Steve over the course of World War ll and even kissed near the end. When Steve is forced to crash-land into the ice and presumed dead, Peggy is devastated. Upon awakening, Steve is both happy and saddened when he visit's Peggy in her old age, and expresses regret at not having the chance to be with her. Steve is crushed at her death, and attends her funeral, crying while he helps carry her casket down to the altar. After the events with Thanos he retires from superhero work and travels back in time to the 40s to live a more peaceful life alongside Peggy. Disney Parks Captain America made his first meet-and-greet appearance as a face character at Disneyland with his own spot inside Innoventions prior to its closure. The initial meet-and-greet served the purpose of a promotion for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. However, he proved to be popular enough to continue meet-and-greets past the duration for the promotion,Captain America Meet and Greets (10 Feb 2014 Disney Parks Blog) eventually moving to a spot in front of Innoventions after it closed. Captain America currently appears for meet-and-greets at Disney California Adventure along with Spider-Man in Hollywood Land. Outside of his current meet-and-greet spot, he currently appears annually at the Super Heroes Half Marathon runDisney event as a meet-and-greet character. In addition, Captain America does meet-and-greets with Spider-Man at Shanghai Disneyland in the Marvel Universe attraction located in the Gardens of Imagination section of the park. Gallery Trivia *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers wears a variation of the Commander Rogers costume from the comics that Steve wore during his time as a secret black-ops agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. before returning to his traditional uniform. *According to the guidebooks of Marvel Cinematic Universe, MCU Captain America/Steve Rogers is based on the comics version of his 616 mainstream counterpart. *In Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers wore a classic costume similar to what he wore in his first appearance in 1941. *Captain America is the first superhero in-universe to have his own comic featured in his movie. In this case, it was Captain America #1, his very first appearance in comics. The comic book's cover is iconic for its Jack Kirby-drawn image of the titular hero punching Adolf Hitler in the jaw. **This scene would be referenced in the movie Captain America: The First Avenger as Steve would go on tours across the US to do a play encouraging citizens to buy War Bonds only to have an actor playing Hitler try to sneak up behind him and would get "punched" by Steve. When he goes to rescue soldiers from the Hydra Base and they question if he knows what he's doing, he jokingly mentions to the soldiers that he's "knocked out Hitler over 200 times". **The comic also appears briefly in Iron Man 2 inside Howard Stark's archives. ***The real comic book was made nine months before the tragic events of Pearl Harbor and the USA joining in the fight with the Allied Nations in WWII. *Captain America's shield can be seen in both Iron Man and Iron Man 2 on Tony Stark's workbench. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve is revealed to be 95. *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, Sam Worthington and Will Smith were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on, Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford, and Jensen Ackles were on the final shortlist for the role. Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe, and Alexander Skarsgård carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Sebastian Stan would later be cast as Bucky Barnes in the film and Alexander Skarsgård's father, Stellan Skarsgård, was previously in the film, Thor as Erik Selvig. *As of 2019, Captain America has appeared in the most Marvel Cinematic Universe Films, with a count of eleven. A possible exception is Stan Lee; however, it is possible he is playing different characters in each of his appearances. *Even though he hates swearing, he swears in some movies. See Also *Super Soldier Serum *Captain America's Shield External links * * * * References de:Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) nl:Captain America pl:Kapitan Amerykaastev Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Bosses Category:Time travelers Category:Artists Category:Acquired characters